Wake Me Up  I'm Dreaming
by smirkforever
Summary: What if they really didn't get married at the end of the show?  What if Kris is dreaming?  This story takes place at the end of season 4 and is what I thought should have happened to Kris and Junior.
1. Prologue

**_I have wanted to write a Wildfire fanfic for a really long time. Honestly I never thought I would have the guts to post this, so I am really hoping someone will read my story. Any reviews are good reviews._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire or any of the characters from the show - no copywrite infringement is intended._**

Marrying Junior felt like a dream. The magical moment when Dani, Pablo and Jean first stepped out from behind the trees in the Raintree meadow, to the moment when I saw Junior telling me it was time to get married – the dreamlike quality was there. So surreal, so perfect. I really should have woken up then, when the dream started taking on that wishful quality. I didn't though – I allowed myself to be swept away into the moment. I allowed all my wishes to come true. Jean and Pablo giving me Wildfire. Dani and Matt together, on the verge of starting their own life. Ken Davis attending our wedding, happy and content as I have never seen him. Junior standing up with me in front of our family and friends, pledging his life, his love to me.

I knew it was a dream – I just couldn't wake myself up. I couldn't turn away and miss my moment, the moment when everything I ever wanted, ever dreamed of came true.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire or any of the characters from the show - no copywrite infringement is intended._**

"How long has she been out like that?" Junior questions as he ran past the onlookers towards Kris' hospital bed. "Have they given you any news?"

"Honey, they haven't told us anything," Jean whispers from behind, patting his shoulder and sniffling back the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "She floats back every so often, whispering your name or Wildfire's, but she hasn't really come all the way back to us yet."

"What happened?" He questions as he turns to stare at his best friend, Matt. The look on Matt's face is ragged; his hair messed up from his hands continuously running through it. Nerves and fear has never looked good on Matt, and as Junior waits for his answer he knows that whatever happened Matt feels that it is his fault.

"We went for a ride. A last ride around Raintree to celebrate her win, to say goodbye, to remind her what she was leaving behind following you to Alaska. Wildfire reared when Kris went to jump. It wasn't even a big jump – I mean you've seen them jump. This shouldn't have been anything. I think something must have spooked him, but whatever happened Kris lost her balance and fell off his back..." As Matt's voice trails off everyone in the room imagines the scene, but Matt relives it in those moments, explaining bits and pieces of the accident. In his eyes you could see the terror of watching your best friend and former love falling off her horse, trying unsuccessfully to wake her and knowing that to get the help she needs you would have to leave her in the woods and find help. By the end of his story tears are falling down his face, and he looks devastated.

"Matt, no is blaming you honey. You did everything you could." Dani touches his back and pulls him into her arms, whispering words of love and comfort, but nothing stops his tears.

"We made it to her pretty quick. A few of the stable hands and I were out in the south pasture working some of the horses when we heard Matt yell for help. The doctor's think it may be a concussion, although the longer she is unconscious the more serious it looks. They will know more as soon as her scans are back," Pablo mentions this from the doorway, where Jean is in his arms.

Junior speaks as if he hasn't heard a word they have been saying, his eyes never leaving Kris' face, "I told her not to come, that we would be fine with the distance. That we would visit as often as we could manage it. I told her that this project would only be a year and then we'd be together forever. She shouldn't have been taking a final ride around Raintree, she should have been celebrating her win. I don't think I can handle forever being over already, I don't think I can know that this happened because she was choosing to follow me, so she needs to wake up." Junior sighs as he lifts her hand to his mouth, drawing in her scent.

"Kris was ready to choose you, she was ready for her life with you to begin now," Dani whispers. "She told me that she couldn't be away from you anymore. She knew that it was important she make this decision now, that you never doubt her again."

"I have never doubted her – Kris always follows her heart. That's why I love her, that's why I need her to wake up." As he stares into the eyes of his friends and family, a single tear falls down Junior's face, landing in a puddle on Kris' hand.

_**I know this chapter is really short, but I hope to have a few longer chapters coming up... Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire or any of the characters from the show - no copywrite infringement is intended.**_

I hear what sounds like sniffling and feel water fall on my skin. I look around, but no one is crying and there are no clouds in the sky. I wonder where the water is coming from. Probably some over ambitious stable boy preparing for the end of the race and the cool down for the horse. I wish he wouldn't aim that in our direction though, Wildfire doesn't need the distraction right now.

"Kris, are you and Wildfire ready to go?" Standing right next to me, preparing me for the race is two of the closest people in my life – Pablo and Matt. They are prepping us for the race ahead.

"Matt, I'm good. Wildfire was a little tight this morning, but I think he just needed to be here, to know that he is finally getting to race again." Even as I say this I know that is not entirely true. I know something is off – in my mind I keep hearing voices telling me to wake up, to remember that I am needed at home, that I have friends and family that love me… What a strange thing to hear before a race! I really need to ease the tension, at least a little bit, or Wildfire will toss me off for a new jockey…wait, why did that thought pop into my mind?

Wildfire in trouble… Rearing up and tossing me on the ground… Voices, begging me to wake up… Tears falling on my hand… Junior kissing my fingers, never leaving my side, asking me to come back to him…None of this seems right and yet it feels more real than the race before me…

"Alright Kris, here is what I need you to do," Matt interrupts my thought, and reaches up to stroke Wildfire's mane. "Keep him back for the first half, let him see the other horses and get a feel for the track – then on the back stretch let him go. I know this seems similar to other races we've run, but I've been watching Wildfire and he really likes the intense competition when the others are in the lead."

"We don't need to tell you this is an important race Kris, you already know that. It is not every day that a horse like Wildfire gets to run in the Kentucky Derby." I know Pablo is only trying to prepare me for the race, but these words seem strange. The Kentucky Derby, the first stretch of the Triple Crown, the Run for the Roses, everything we have been working for… why does it seem like we shouldn't be here? Why does it seem like we missed this shot to run for the crown?

"Pablo, something doesn't seem right? Wildfire is ready to run, but I feel that something isn't right." As I search for the best way to describe it, the trumpet songs and Wildfire and I are being led to the gates.

Pablo glances up at me, questioning my anxiousness. But I can't put into words my uneasiness. Wildfire feels fine, more than that he feels ready to win. Everything appears to be aboveboard, but I can't shake the sense that something is out of place – and before I know it I am at the gates with Wildfire waiting for the start of the race.

As the trumpet sounds and the gates I open I relish in the feel of the wind on my face and the strong horse beneath me. I cannot think of a more perfect feeling than riding towards the finish line with my favorite man. Wildfire is so strong and sure of himself. As I yell encouragement to him I realize that this is all I ever wanted – to be with my man racing towards the finish line. It sounds dramatic and a little melancholy to think of it like that, but I know any jockey in the business would agree. There is nothing that beats the feel of racing, especially when you have found the perfect horse.

As we near the finish line I hear from the stands the sound of my family, cheering us to victory. Jean and Pablo, Dani and Matt, even Ken David Sr. But most of all I hear Junior – not only is he cheering us on, but he is sending me his love. And that feeling, on top of the feeling of riding Wildfire, drives me to finish the race strong, with a determined, happy smile on my face.

As Wildfire begins to slow down, and I see the stable boy reach for his harness to guide us in for the award ceremony all I can think of is maybe dreams are meant to come true. My husband is on his way down to congratulate us, Wildfire just won one of the biggest races in the world and I know nothing can beat the fact that all of us - Junior, Matt, Jean, Dani, Pablo and Wildfire - are all together. If this is all a dream, who would want to wake up? Definitely not me, and yet I can't help thinking that I am missing something, something real…

_**A/N: I hope everyone is liking it so far - and thank you to those of you that have reviewed my story. I hope to have a few longer chapter later, right now I am just trying to set the scene for what is to come. Keep reading and reviewing - I love to hear your thoughts on what's happening!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire or any of the characters from the show - no copywrite infringement is intended.**_

"Hmmm," a light noise comes from the bed. Junior barely moves, his hand holding Kris' in an embrace. He has been here for two days, never leaving, barely moving or sleeping, holding on by a thread, wishing for a movement, a word, a look from the woman on the bed. More often than not he just looks at her, whispering barely sensible words, wishing above anything that she wake up.

"Mr. Davis? Can I speak with you a moment?"

Junior looks up, sadness etched on his face. A doctor, barely out of her twenties stands just inside Kris' room. "Is there something wrong? Is she getting worse?"

"No, I don't want to get you upset or anxious. Kris is doing as expected, no better or worse then the last time we spoke. The traumatic injury to her brain during the fall and subsequent skull fracture is healing, we are seeing nothing to indicate that it won't heal on it's own, but that is something that takes time. We can't really speed up the healing process for this kind of injury. My visit is more out of concern for you."

Looking at him from the door the doctor can tell more than what the nurses have been saying. He looks skinnier than the day he arrived in ICU, even sitting in a chair his clothes are hanging off of him in some places. His hair disheveled, sticking straight up over most of his head. His eyes are bloodshot from crying and the dark circles underneath of them show the strain his body is under from lack of sleep. You can tell just by looking at him that he hasn't moved an inch in hours.

"I'm fine, and I would prefer for you to keep focused on the woman in that bed," Junior gestures back towards Kris, lying motionless on the hospital bed.

His voice takes on a new tone, even more melancholy then his usual tone these last few days, as he turns back to the doctor, "She is my life, you know? A few years ago when I met her I just knew. People say that love at first sight doesn't exist, and maybe in our case it wasn't love - Kris sure didn't think so at first, but it was something wonderful. That feeling kept drawing us back together, no matter what happened or who the other person was with. Kris and I are meant to be together, our hearts know this and not knowing right now when she will wake up, knowing that each moment I'm away from her could be her last, while that is not something I can think of. So I'm sorry – I don't think I can be away from Kris even for a moment to discuss anything that doesn't involve her getting better and waking up."

"I understand, I really do Mr. Davis, but I don't think you would be any good to her if she woke up now. Not in the state that you are in. The staff here alerted me regarding your condition – you haven't eaten in days, you've barely slept, and you never leave Ms Furrillo's side. I think it is time for you to begin to take care of yourself. There is really nothing you can do right now – she will wake up when she is ready, not a moment before."

Tears are gathering in Junior's eyes as he speaks these words, "Dr. Ambrose? I understand that you are concerned for everyone, hell it's your job to care and help those in need, right? Please don't worry about me. I will be fine as soon as she wakes up, as soon as I can see that she is ok. She is my life, the only person in the world that really sees me – and until she wakes up, I will be here waiting for her. I hope you can understand that and if not, at least respect my wish to be left alone."

As he turns back to Kris, the young doctor sniffles. "Please don't cry for us – Kris will wake up, we will get married, she will live a long, full life. She's a survivor, and she wouldn't leave me, not when we finally managed to get together."

"Don't get sick waiting – I believe that she will wake up, but I want to make sure you are healthy enough to be here to take care of her when she does," the doctor whispers and closes the door behind her as she leaves.

"You need to wake up now, Kris. I miss hearing your voice, I miss your smile, and most of all I miss you…"

**I hope you guys like this story so far - I swear after St Patrick's Day the chapters will get longer and the story will really start to take off... I have tons of ideas, but any help or suggestions from reviewers would be great! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire or any of the characters from the show - no copywrite infringement is intended.**_

"Congratulations, Kris!" Dani hugs me the moment I get off of Wildfire. The whole family is there – Matt, Jean, Pablo, Ken Davis, Dani and Junior. All the people that mean the world to me.

"It seems so unreal… Wildfire and I just won the Kentucky Derby. How surreal is that?"

"Baby, you did great! That's my wife – winner of the Kentucky Derby!" Junior is so proud of me – it isn't a first with this group, but I feel so loved and appreciated. Every time he calls me his wife I just want to melt.

Junior's wife – why does the wedding seem so cloudy? I remember it like yesterday, marrying the man I love surrounded by our friends and family – and yet it doesn't seem real. But the truth is on my finger…

"Sshhh! If they weren't watching me win a few minutes ago, there is really no point in telling them now!" As I glance down at my left hand I begin to worry. There is no ring, no tan line, no indentation of where my ring should be. "Junior, where's my ring? Did I take it off before the race," I whisper in Junior's ear my worry.

"Don't worry, love…" he begins to trail off, as I am passed around the group for photos. I see him talking with Matt, a worried look on his face. What is wrong? Why don't I remember where my ring is? Why is the wedding so foggy? Why can't I get a straight answer from anyone?

"Dani, I need to leave. Something is wrong," I yell, as I pull away from her and rush across the paddock to Wildfire and Junior.

In my mind I hear fervent demands that I wake up, that I return, but where am I returning to? The voice sounds so familiar, almost like Junior's voice, but it can't be. He is right in front of me. Plus the voice in my mind is so sad. I have never heard Junior that sad before, and yet I can't help but think that he is begging me to return to him.

"Junior!" I yell frantically, reaching towards him through the crowd of fans and well-wishers. "We need to leave, something is wrong. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling I am not supposed to be here." He is so far away, I can't reach him, and yet a moment ago he was right in front of me. _What is going on? Why do I keep hearing voices of those I love begging me to return? Why does riding Wildfire frighten me? Why do I keep thinking this is a dream? And if it is a dream, how do I wake up? _These thought keep running through my head as I try to reach Junior. As I push past the last reporter in the crowd and see my family standing before me with worried glances on their faces I trip – losing my balance, falling. I don't hit anything though, I just keep falling…

* * *

"Junior," my voice barely raises above a faint whisper, and yet he instantly responds as if he was waiting for me, as I knew he would be.

"Kris, baby, are you awake? I'm right here. Please open your eyes, please," the desperation in his voice is barely contained. He reaches over my head to press the call button, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Junior," this time my voice is a little louder and more urgent. I know this is where I am supposed to be, and yet it is so hard to speak let alone open my eyes as he is urging me to do.

"Kris! I love you baby, open your eyes, please," At this time the doctor and nurses are running in. The noise is frantic and Junior is staring intently at Kris, waiting for her to say or do anything. "She said my name. She said my name twice." As he glances back at the doctors my eyes open for the first time. The light is so bright I struggle to open them beyond a sliver, all I can see is dark spots and grey areas.

"Ms. Furrillo? Kris? Can you hear me? I am Dr. Ambrose," As I struggle to focus on the woman standing before me, she takes my hand in hers. "If you can hear me please squeeze my hand?"

My eyes are adjusting to the light and I am finally able to make out the shape of the woman before me. She is young, probably only a few years older than me, if at all. I grasp her hand as she directs the nurses that followed her into my room.

"What happened?" I squeak out – my voice obviously not returning as fast as my vision.

"Kris you were in an accident. You fell off Wildfire when you went for a ride with Matt after the Tucker Stakes." What? I married Junior after the Tucker Stakes! I don't understand.

"I don't understand… We were married. I raced and won the Kentucky Derby…" My voice trails off as I try to piece together what has happened. Everything is happening so fast. My voice is tired and strained. My heads aches with a fierce pain beginning at the back and streaking towards my forehead and radiating down my body. I feel so weak.

"Kris – we haven't gotten married yet. I was on my way to Alaska when you fell. I raced back, but you have been out for a couple days. We didn't know if you were going to wake up again…" His voice fades out, leaving behind the unmistakable sound of desperation and sadness.

I cringe as I hear the truth from his mouth, and yet, hadn't I known that what I was experiencing before was a dream. Too perfect, too surreal to be my life. And yet it was so wonderful. As I stare at Junior I realize how serious my condition must be. He has dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes are beyond wrinkled. Tears are streaming down his face as he buries his head in my hands, placing kisses I can barely feel on my fingers. I cannot understand what has happened, but looking at Junior before me I know that everything will be ok because he is there – my knight in tainted, dirty armor, but knight just the same.

**A/N: Ok – So I hope you all like the way my story is progressing. Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. I worried over waking Kris up now or writing a few more chapters with her in a coma… Honestly I'm not sure I made the right choice, but as soon as I started writing it just came out this way. I know this chapter is not as long as I originally promised, but I think it turned out well. Please review and let me know what you think – please don't be afraid to send constructive criticism.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire or any of the characters from the show - no copywrite infringement is intended.**_

"Matt, I don't know what to do. She's awake, she remembers what happened, but every so often I see her staring into the distance with this desperate look on her face. I'm concerned because she hasn't brought up what she told me when she awoke from her coma."

"You mean about being married, about being a derby winner." The incredulous way Matt says this makes me question bringing the topic to him. At least Dani would have been sympathetic, Jean would have been worried and Pablo would have been understanding, but Matt he was joking about it. He didn't think it was a problem at all that my fiancé imagined our wedding.

"Matt you don't understand. She believed these things really happened. She was insistent that first day after she woke up. However, as soon as we explained the events that led to her coma she withdrew from us. Matt, I need help. I need to know what I can do to get that looks out of her eyes," Worried, I look over my shoulder at Kris sleeping in the hospital bed behind us. She has gotten better in the last few days, the dark circles slowly fading from beneath her eyes. She has regained a little of her strength and the doctors say her release from the hospital is impending, but looking over my shoulder I don't know. She still seems so fragile, even more so when she awake. "All the doctors will tell me is that she's had a lot of trauma to her brain. That it may take time for her to come to grips with what has happened and to fully recover from her accident. They are telling me to wait, to let her heal in her own time, but I don't know if I can do that, Matt. There has to be a way to get that look to leave her eyes, to be able to see her smile again."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Kris will recover, you will go on to get married, she can have her chance at the Kentucky derby – this time for real. I wouldn't worry too much, Junior."

Anger, like I have never experienced, was taking over my mind. All I could see was red – every time Matt opened his mouth and flippantly dismissed my concerns I got angrier.

"Kris is everything to me and she is injured, not just physically but mentally and there is nothing I can do about it. Every time I try to bring my concerns to the doctors they dismiss it, but I hoped that my best friend, that Kris' best friend, would be there to help us. At least to be a shoulder to lean on, to help me find a way to help Kris. But no! You stand in front of me and reject my concerns. You make light of the fact that the woman I love is confusing our lives with a comatose memory. I need help, but I guess I can't count on you anymore," I turn sharply away, the anger radiating off my body.

"Junior – I'm sorry…" Matt barely gets the words out before I turn back to him.

"Please leave. We need family that cares, but that's not you anymore," The low, menacing voice almost doesn't sound like mine. But to get angry at Matt anymore isn't worth my time. I need to be concerned with Kris. I place my hand over hers, leaning down to place a kiss near her ear. Behind me I hear the door to Kris' room close.

**A/N: No matter what I do I cannot seem to get the chapters to be any longer… The story just won't cooperate with me, sorry! I hope to be able to write a little more later this weekend, but it most likely will be a while before I can upload another chapter. I have a great idea for the ending though, something that will bring Kris' comatose memories and the real events closer together. I want my characters to be happy Also, I want you all to be happy so let me know what you think about the story so far. Thanks for taking the time to read and review.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire or any of the characters from the show - no copywrite infringement is intended.**_

From my bed I hear the argument between Junior and Matt. The heated words, the finality of Junior's parting sentence, and yet I don't draw attention to myself. I continue to appear to be sleep, all the while trying to come to terms with the truth. Honestly I don't know what I would do awake anyway. I can't stop the pain Junior is feeling, nor put up a fight to Matt's words. I'm lost in my own dreams and desires, so alone sometimes that it seems I won't ever truly be myself again.

Matt has been my friend for years, sometimes it seems like we have always been friends, even before I met him. I understand his anger, his resentment at the relationship that has been thrown in his face every day since I got back together with Junior. I knew that Matt would never forgive us, not completely anyway. Matt is happy with Dani, they have shared numerous years, memories that were collected in their youth, things that build couples. However the bond that Matt and I have will always be there, simmering below the surface, a what-if in the twilight of our years. Because of that feeling that I still possess for him, and the relationship we could never fully commit too, I will understand his anger at Junior, his anger at our relationship forever, even after we both are married and happy with our significant others.

"Kris, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm scared that I won't see that look in your eyes anymore, that you won't return to us. I know you, and I know that whatever you saw in your dreams was so perfect, was so you that returning to this half life doesn't make much sense. But I am hoping that you will allow me to try. I have an idea that you may not like, but I'm hoping that you will believe in me like you have so many times in the past. I want to make your dream come true. I know you are asleep and not really listening right now, but I think we can do it. You are going to get better, you are going to ride Wildfire again, and we are going to get married. I promise you this. You once told me that it had always been me, but Kris it has always been you too. Everything, ever since the first minute I met you, ever since the beginning, it has always been you. And I know it is my turn to prove to you that reality is better than dreams. Kris, I love you and I want to see smile light up a room again, and I want us to be happy together," Junior kisses me lightly on my forehead before exiting the room.

On the bed I am crying, tears rolling down my cheeks. I never in million years wanted him to think I didn't love him anymore. He is the reason I am still here, still trying to understand what happened. But I can do better, and I will. I will make him happy; I will smile again and love him like I have every day since I met him. Dreams are meant to stay hidden, they are meant to stay in the night and maybe even the best dreams shouldn't be held onto and treasured into the daylight hours. I can move past this, I can focus on getting better and living. With Junior by my side I can do anything.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update – I have been moving. I am almost all settled in, so the next chapter should be coming soon, but no guarantees.**

**I know this is not my best chapter, not a lot of dialogue, but I think Kris' thought and emotions were necessary to the story. The next chapter is back to Junior and his idea… any thoughts on what that might be?**

**Reviews make me happy, so please review. I like all comments, so don't be afraid to tell me what you really think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed to date – I appreciate you all!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire or any of the characters from the show - no copywrite infringement is intended.**_

"Jean, I need your help. I have an idea, but I cannot do it alone," As I walk into the Ritter kitchen I notice the large amount of paperwork on table. As busy as Jean is, I can't imagine that she wouldn't help – after all, Kris is like her daughter and I know she would want to do everything she can to make that look disappear from Kris' eyes.

"Ok Junior, what is your idea? I'm guessing it has to do with Kris and her homecoming," Jean quirks her head to the side as she looks up from the dining room table.

"It has to do somewhat with her homecoming…I want to recreate Kris' dream. I want to marry her in the meadow, with all our family and friends surrounding us," Eagerness and hope emanates in my voice as I lay out my plan. "I want to do this the day we bring her home from the hospital. The doctor says she is cleared to come home now, but that the longer she stays inpatient and gets rehabilitation the better she will be. They think she should stay through the end of the week, which gives us plenty of time to put together our wedding."

Jean gaze turns skeptical as she replies. "Junior, I don't know if that is a good idea. Kris has been through a lot, she believes in something that never occurred and now you want to perpetuate that delusion by recreating it? I don't think that will help her or you. I know you want to help, but I think there is a better way to help Kris get better then marrying her when she isn't well."

"I want to marry Kris because she is everything to me. She is the woman I love and I want to make her dreams come true. I can't help her win the Kentucky Derby, nor can I help her get over any lingering fears regarding her fall from Wildfire. I believe she can do those things, and I will be there for her when she begins to work with Wildfire or Flame towards her goals, but right now I can marry her and make her dream come true. I love her and I have loved her since the moment I met her. I want to marry her, and I will with or without your help; however since you love Kris and you were an integral part of her dream wedding I thought you would want to help me." Pleading, I look down Jean. I never thought she wouldn't help me; after all she has been my rock since Kris' accident.

"Don't get angry, I never meant to imply that I wouldn't help," sighing Jean runs her hands down her cheeks. "I just want to make sure that you are thinking beyond making her happy. She is confused, her memories aren't completely real and her life has changed drastically in the last few weeks – I mean, come on Junior, she got her license back, you got engaged, you left for Alaska, she was in an accident, and now you want to make her delusional, comatose dream come true? That may be too much for her."

"I would never do anything that harm Kris, I really think this is for the best."

"Then I guess I need to get my wedding dress out of storage, after all Kris mentioned that I let her wear it in her dream. I did save it for my daughter." Jean rises from the table and walks out of the room.

_**A/N: I know it has been a long time since my last post, but I have been so busy…Moving, In Laws visiting, then a bout of pneumonia… The month has just flown by. I know some of your have guessed this outcome, and I wanted to make something spectacular, but I just couldn't imagine a better ending then the perfect, dream wedding actually coming true. Of course, Kris doesn't know what is happening yet, so there could still be some drama left to come. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think – I need all the encouragement I can get to continue writing. Thank you all that have read and reviewed since the beginning – you are all the best **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wildfire or any of the characters from the show - no copywrite infringement is intended.**_

Five Years Later…

I remember the moment I opened my eyes on the day Junior brought me home to Raintree after my release from the hospital. I remember how excited he was, the hopeful, childish joy emanating from his eyes was magically to say the least. It made me forget how confused and frustrated I had been in the days before. It made realize how blessed I really was to be surround by his love. More than anything though it made me hopeful for the future to begin, for the darkened days and puzzling thoughts to disappear and for the sunlight and laughter to brighten my every moment for the first time in my life.

I was hopeful about making my dreams come true, but not the delusional dream I had been thinking of since I awoke from my coma. I was hopeful of my new dreams, for a family with Junior, a sister in Dani and a continuous support system that Ritter's had offered from the moment I first met them so many years ago. I remember it all so perfectly, those thoughts and feelings floating in my head making me distracted from the plans that had been set in place before my release.

Oh Junior had been so busy planning, both our wedding and our life together. He planned it for the wrong reasons, and I know that now, but I will never forget stepping back onto Raintree ranch and noticing my delusion set up in perfect order in the meadow beyond the main gate.

"What did you do, Junior?" I questioned from the passenger seat, staring anxiously at my fiancée.

"I did this for you, for us. I want to make your dreams come true – I want marry you Kris. I want to build my life with you like we should have done so many weeks ago, like you saw in your dream."

Junior giddiness almost convinced me to rush into the house and change into Jean's wedding dress before he changed his mind, or I woke up.

"I don't think that is a good idea Junior. I just got out of the hospital. I suffered a concussion that caused me to believe a lie, and now you want me to go through with it, to marry you in the setting of my dream because you think that is good idea!"

"No Kris – that is not it at all! I want you to marry me because you love me and I love you. I wanted to make the setting something you dreamed about, and I know this is what you saw. If this isn't what you want, if you don't want me, just say so. We don't have to get married. We do not have to do this. I just love you – you and me, that's all I need." His eyes were so worried in that moment looking at me. He was worried I would say I didn't love him, when all I wanted to say was that I couldn't live without him. He was worried that I would run, as I had done in the past when something had caused stress or confusion. He started to open the door of the car and get out when I reached over to touch his arm.

He told me after we were married that the look in my eyes told him all he needed to know – that he could see that I wasn't leaving him this time, that I truly loved him with all of my heart. How true that was. We were married that day I came home from the hospital and it was just like a dream, my dream of course but also Juniors. I worried that I took something away from his wedding, but he told me not to worry, it was everything he had ever dreamed of.

Now five years later, with our child in my arms, I know it was all worth it. I have the most wonderful, loving husband, a beautiful two year old son and a secret I have been keeping from my husband for a day now – another bundle of joy will soon be joining our family. I am not perfect; I still remember the fantasy I had while in coma, I still wish I could ride Wildfire like I use to without fear creeping into my heart. But some things couldn't be fixed. I will never be a jockey again, but I am a hell of good wife, mother and trainer – just ask my brother in law Matt! My jockey and I give him a run for his money every race day.

_**Sorry – This is the last chapter and I know it is not as perfect as it could have been. I kept thinking in the last few months about how to describe the wedding, what would happen, how would I change it from the show or make it better. When I started getting really sick of the same questions popping up every time I opened my computer I realized that I could not write the wedding scene and make it a worthwhile chapter. Plus, I wanted to know Kris' feelings, not how the wedding looked… after all that was shown quite well in her dream sequence in the original ending to the show, right? So I decided to write a five year later ending, showing that she married Junior, that it was perfect not because it was her dream but because it was Junior. I wanted you to see that not everything came true – for instance she is not a jockey anymore – but that new dreams were discovered and were able to come true. I think Kris will be a perfect mother, and with Junior by her side how could she do wrong. Hope you liked my story – please review and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
